When in Metropolis
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: Lex meets people, gets in alot of trouble. I suck at summaries. Sucky ending because I had no idea of how to end it. Please read and review.


Lex's POV

This was one of the best parties I had been to. The drugs and alcohol livened up the night and every one was having a good time. A girl who was a year older than me came up to me and started dancing. I smirked and pulled her toward me and began to make out with her. I felt her slip a piece of paper into my pocket. Ignoring it, I decided to keep on kissing her.

"Lex." She said running her hand slowly up my chest.

"Rachel. You're gettin' good at this." I told her.

My body had this wonderful feeling in it. Which often happens if you smoke crack. Then the party was interrupted. Siren noises blared, interrupting the loud rock music playing at a party. Everyone froze on the spot and turned off the music and paused, then all started to run to their cars. I followed the crowd to were all the cars were parked and pulled out the keys to my Lamborghini. As a 16 kid, obviously people were impressed that I had a car like that. Before I could even start the engine I was being pulled out of the car by a burly cop and being cuffed.

"What the hell are you doin'?" I shouted.

"Come with me kid." He said gruffly pulling me toward his car.

The cop started the car and sped off.

"Where do you live?" He asked me.

I sighed, he wouldn't believe me if I said LuthorCorp Plaza, but it was worth a try.

"LuthorCorp Plaza."

"All right kid, if were going to play games I'll play along with you."

He got into the right lane, which headed toward the Plaza. Pulling to a stop in the front of the Plaza he led me to the elevator.

"Which floor?"

"Penthouse. Top floor."

"I don't think Mr. Luthor would appreciate you bothering him but if that's how you want to play it."

I smiled sadly to myself, would he ever get a shock when my dad answered the door.

We got out and he knocked on the door twice and stepped back.

"What time is it?" I asked the officer.

He glanced at his watch, "3:23."

I was in trouble, my curfew was 12:00 and not to mention I had school the next day. My dad opened the door with a sour look on his face.

"Mr. Luthor. This boy says he lives here. I…"

"Yes. That's my son."

The cop was speechless and I smirked but soon stopped when my father glared daggers at me and said in an icy voice, "Get in here Lex."

"Um, Mr. Luthor sir, I have a report of what your son was doing and…"

"Give it to me."

The cop had no intention of arguing, he handed my dad the folder and quickly walked to the elevator. My father opened the report and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly scanned over it and his expression turned darker by the second.

"Lex, where were you tonight."

The crack must not have worn off because I tried to lie my way out of it.

"At school, um, ah, finishing a project." I finished lamely.

"Don't lie to me boy." He roared at me. "It says here you were drunk and doing drugs. Is that true?"

I knew lying would be worse so I told him the truth, "Yes sir."

My father sighed, "Do you have any with you?"

"No sir." I lied.

"Leave, get out of my sight before I get mad. Go to your room."  
I nodded and quickly walked to my room.

The next day I was at school with my gang and we were picking on this kid named Eric. My gang surrounded him and I took off my leather jacket and handed it to the boy standing next to me. I rolled up my sleeves and smirked, "I'm gonna make your life a living hell for the rest of the school year." And I hit him really hard in the stomach and he doubled over coughing. I hit him across the face and his nose started to bleed and I broke the kids glasses and the lenses scattered across the floor. As I walked away he crawled over to get them I walked over to him and stepped on them, breaking the glass. I laughed and walked away my gang following me.

"I'm gonna skip class today and go smoke some crack, you guys wanna come?"

"I will." Piped up one of the boys.

"Meet me in the woods." And I walked away.

I should have been more careful because the kid I had beat up had heard me and went to the principal, Mr. Madison.

"I heard that a boy was going to go to the woods and smoke some crack." He blurted out when he saw the principal.

"Slow down Mr. Watson. What happened to you?"

"I got beat up by this boy and his gang."

"Lex Luthor." The principal said under his breath. "Wait, he's in the woods with drugs?"

"Yes sir."

"Lex! Where are you!" Mr. Madison shouted. He heard a rustle of leaves and saw a boy sprint toward the parking lot.

"Shit!" I said as I sprinted to my car. I hopped into the Porsche and sped off not knowing where I was going.

'WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE' 

The sign said, I ignored it and kept driving until I reached this farm and pulled up. I ran to the door and knocked on the door.

"Hello." A female voice said as she opened she door.

"Uh, hi, um, I kinda need a place to stay for just a couple of hours, can is stay here. I'll pay you anything you want."

"I guess so, I'm Martha Kent."

"Thanks." I said walking in.

Later on in the day, their son had come home and Mrs.Kent sat us down for dinner.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked me.

"Alexander." I said not wanting to say Lex.

"I'm Clark." Said the boy. He was about 10 years old.

I was about to say 'hey' when the door crashed down and LuthorCorp security stormed in pointing guns at me.

"Lex Luthor. You are under arrest for drunk driving and drugs and selling drugs."

"Wait, you're Lex Luthor?" Mrs. Kent said to me.

"Yeah."

"Come on kid. We haven't got all day. You're dad is going to be pissed off when we bring you to him."

"My father sent you bastards?"

"Get in the car Mr. Luthor." They pulled my hands behind my back and cuffed me and led me to the car as I watched the Kent's watch in astonishment and Clark wide-eyed whispering to his mom saying that I was getting arrested.

The one guy tried to put his hand on my arm to lead me to the car and I pushed it off saying, "Get the fuck off of me."

Clark look scared at the sound of the word and hugged his mom.

I got into the LuthorCorp car without more resistance. The drive to metropolis was about three hours and by the time we got there, it was 10:00. The guards escorted me up LuthorCorp Plaza and knocked on my father's door.

"Here you go Mr. Luthor. We found him."

"Thank you, that will be all." My father paused, "For now."

He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into the room and pulled me so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"I don't want to see you in my sight for the next 24 hours, now get out." He said pointing to the door.

I was speechless, "Fine! See if I give a damn!" I shouted and walked out of the room grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys."  
I drove to a five star hotel and checked in. I had them call me at six so I could get up for school.

On my drive to school I was thinking about the kid who had told on me.

'That snitch is gonna get it today.'

I met up with my gang at the front entrance of the school.

"Hey Lex, what's up?"

"That son of a bitch is gonna get it."

The gang smiled, beating up people tended to make them happy. Later in the day when the boy was buy his locker; we jammed it so he would be late to his next class. When he finally opened it, a note fell out saying, "Your gonna regret what you did. Look behind you bitch."

The boy turned around and saw my gang and I glaring at him. He whimpered and then I punched him in the face laughing as I did so.

"C'mon bitch, whatcha gonna do?"

The boy slowly got up and swung his fist at me. I laughed and blocked it with my right and he got another fist in the face. The fight ended with him having two black eyes, a nosebleed, and broken glasses. I smirked at him and then turned to a serious voice, "That's what you get if you mess with me." I kicked him then walked away laughing.

"LEX LUTHOR!" I heard my name being called as I whipped around to see who it was. It was the principal.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"Don't give me what, look what you did Eric." He said indicating the boy standing next to him.

"He had it coming." I said and began to walk away.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you. You know what we have to do when you've gotten in a fight."

"No, I'm afraid I don't because every time one of you fucked up principals tries to expel me, you end up getting fired." I said sarcastically.

"Not this time, I've already got your father on the line."

This actually scared me a bit, who knew what my father was going to do,

"He's scheduled to be here for a meeting with Eric's parents and you and Eric, and some issues discussing passing school."

I opened my mouth to speak when the front doors flew open and they're stood my father and behind him Eric's parents. My father had the look of utmost fury in his face.

"Uh, hey Dad." I said not looking at him.

"Shut up, and get in the conference room."

"Yes sir." I quickly walked into the room so I wouldn't be yelled at again.

I sat down at the head of the table.

"Get out." I heard someone said

I wasn't paying attention because I said, " No, get your own chair." I glanced up to look at the person and it was my father.

"D-dad, I uh, err, didn't know…"

"Get out before you say something you'll regret." I nodded and quickly sat in the chair next to him.

The principal cleared his throat and began, "All right, we know why we're all here right?"

"No." I said smirking, "Why are we here?"

For saying that I got yelled at again, "Shut up boy. We know why we're here."

The principal and Eric's parents looked uncomfortable but continued.

"Lex, why did you beat up Eric the first time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because he was an easy target. Also known as a nerd."

I saw Eric's parents glance at their son.

"Then why did you beat him up a second time?"

"Isn't it obvious, he was a snitch. He told you what I was doing." Turning to Eric I spoke to him, "You fuckin' deserved what you got, it was better than what happened to me when I got home." I said to him so only he could hear.

"Mr. Luthor, do you have anything to say?"

"No, the boy is responsible for his actions and will be punished when he gets home today." He looked at me and I gulped, I didn't like the look in his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Watson, do you have anything to say?"

"We'd like to know that this won't ever happen again, to Eric."

"Lex?" the principal asked me.

I sighed, "Fine. It won't happen to him again."

His parents smiled and thanked the principal and got up to leave, as I followed suit Principal Madison stopped me, "Hold on Lex. We still have to discuss your grades about your passing classes."

I sat down and looked at a coffee stain on the table.

"What is the problem with his grades Mr. Madison?" my father asked him.

"Well, here, I have grade sheets from all his academic teachers." He said handing them to my dad.

"Thank you. I'm going to take my son home now." My dad said and got up with me and left.

"Get in your car and drive back to the Plaza and if you try anything funny my people will be on you in a second." I nodded and started the ignition to my Ferrari.

I followed my father's limo and pulled into my parking space and got out. I followed my dad in silence up the elevator to the penthouse.

"All right Lex, why are you failing three of your classes?"

"Which ones?"

"Don't play smart with me boy. Math, Language Arts, and Science."

I realized that the day I was hiding out at the Kent's farm I was supposed to turn in two major projects, one for Language Arts and Science. Math, I honestly had no idea why.

"Uh, in Language Arts and Science I was supposed to turn in half of our grade projects yesterday. And math, I have no idea."

"Well I do." My dad said coldly, "You've skipped so much class you've missed a lot of assignments. You're lucky I know that you're smarter than this."

"Yes dad." I looked at the floor again. "Can I uh, go now?"

He stared at me for a minute and said, "I don't care. I don't have time for you; I have to finish a deal at LuthorCorp. Just get out of my sight."

I nodded and sadly smiled, my dad had forgotten that it was my birthday; either that or he forgot it on purpose. I grabbed my keys and drove my new Porsche to Smallville where I had some unfinished business.

I knocked on the door of the Kent farm. Mrs. Kent answered the door.

"Ah, Mrs. Kent, I'd like to apologize for what my fathers men did and most of all what I did." I said not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard a new voice say, it was Mr. Kent. "Because whatever it is go tell your mother because she'll actually care."

This brought back bad memories. I looked up to him, "Mr. Kent, my mother's been dead for two years. And my father doesn't give a damn what I do."

"C'mon in Lex. What's wrong?" She asked me.

She must have noticed something because I actually told her.

"It's my birthday today."

"Doesn't your father want you home?"

"Uh, his exact words were: 'I don't care. I don't have time for you; I have to finish a deal at LuthorCorp. Just get out of my sight.' I think that's a no."

I tried to smile but it didn't work. We were interrupted by another knock at the door.

Mrs. Kent answered it and it was my father.

"Is my son here?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'm right here dad."

"Get out here right now, you've got to come with me to Metropolis for your 17th birthday party."

"You remembered?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for your mother, she would have wanted it. Anyway, good PR."

I saw the astonished look on the Kent's faces and I walked up the steps to say goodbye but was stopped short.

"C'mon boy, we haven't got all day. The choppers waiting." And he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to the chopper. "There's a suit you can change into." I nodded and got in. I stared out the window at the Kent's, their expression still sad and shocked. I changed into the suit; it was a dark blue Armani suit with a red tie. I adjusted the tie, and leaned back in the seat. We arrived at the landing platform and when we got out the press was waiting for us.

"Smile Lex, nothing bad or you'll regret it." My father told me under his breath.

I put on a fake smile and I knew the press would buy it. I've been doing that since I was born practically. My father and I made our way down the stairs to the elevator to the first floor Plaza. There a big banner said, 'Happy Birthday Lex!' I knew my father didn't really mean it. The party went off without a hitch; I avoided my father at all costs and met up with daughters of multi-million industrialists. While I was getting a drink, I felt someone drape her arms around me. I turned and there was a very thin, beautiful brunette.

"Hello Lex." She said with a British accent.

"Victoria, what a surprise." I said matter of factly.

"I haven't been in this building before." She said seductively.

I got the hint, "Would you like a private tour?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

I smirked and took her arm and led her to the elevator, not knowing my father was watching me. While we were in the elevator, she pushed me against the wall and started to French kiss me. When we go to my own room, she began to unzip the back of her dress while I was watching. Before she took it completely off she pulled me toward her by my tie and undid. Then she slowly unbuttoned my shirt and then my pants and then, bottom line; we had sex.

We quickly got dressed as the end of the party neared, my suit was wrinkled but it didn't matter, I took another one from the closet and changed into that. Victoria got back into her dress and we headed back down the elevator together trying not to laugh. When we got here, I realized that I had forgotten my wallet in my other dress pants and told her that I would see her later. I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it into my pants. When I put my hand in my pocket I felt a bag of something soft, I pulled it out and was looking at crack. I smirked, it was my birthday; I could do what I wanted. I smoked some for a while and then headed back downstairs, stumbling slightly down the stairs. I looked around the Plaza and didn't see anyone. Then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Lex, what were you doing upstairs?" My father asked.

"Me? Nothing at all dad." I said slurring my words, "What could I do in a room all alone?"

"Except that you weren't alone."

"I wasn't?"

"Victoria."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," I laughed, "That was fun. Like my new suit?"

"Come here son." My father demanded.

"Sure thing dad, right after I buy this really cool car I saw." I sprinted out of the room over to the car dealer down the block.

"May I help you sir?" the dealer asked me.

"Yeah, I want the new Porsche right there." I said pointing to a red Porsche.

"Ah, sir, that costs 200,000 dollars."

"Is cash good?" I said pulling out my wallet.

"Uh, err, yes sir." He said counting the four wads of 50,000 dollars. "Here are the keys and if I could get your signature."

"No problem." I said excitedly. "There you go."

"All right Mr…" he said trying to read my signature.

"Mr. Luthor." I informed him with a broad smile and a wink.

He blinked then handed me the car keys. I grabbed them and then drove the car back over to the Plaza in front where my dad was standing.

"I'm back dad. You wanted to see me?"

"Pull our your pockets." He ordered me.

"All right, pushy, pushy." I said pulling everything out of my pocket and handing it to my dad listing them off. "Wallet, keys, more keys, cell phone, a lighter, and something in a bag. That's it."

My father grabbed the small bag and held it up so I could see.

"What's this son?"

"Honestly, no idea how that could have gotten there."

"Then what's this lighter doing in here? Huh? You start smoking?"

"Well I've tried it, doesn't taste to good, you don't get the high feeling from the dope here." I said indicating the bag.

"You mean to tell me you've been doing drugs?"

The feeling was wearing off and I knew I was going to be in big trouble.

"Ah, err yes sir."

"Get in the limo." I stumbled to my father's limo and got in the seat and rested my head down for a minute but then my father slapped me awake.

"Charles is going to take you to your LuthorCorp office while I have my security team search your room."

I opened my mouth to protest but my father got out and slammed the door in my face. My door opened ten minutes later. I was led up to my office directly below my fathers, which I hardly ever occupied. I sat down in the chair.

"Uh, Mr. Luthor? You might want to take a look at this."

"What is it." Lionel snapped.

"This locked drawer here. We found everything, the drugs, the alcohol, matches, lighters, everything you thought we would find."

"Give it to me." Lionel headed over to where his silver titanium briefcase was and put everything in it. "Get me my limo driver." He called out.

By the time he got downstairs, his limo was waiting for him.

I was in the office thinking about what my father was going to do, which pissed me of. I swept the contents of the desk onto the ground breaking the computer and the phone that was on there.

"Lex." I heard my father say.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked breathing deeply.

"To talk." And my father let himself in, like usual.

"Okay Lex, what are we going to do with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, you're addicted to drugs and alcohol and you're only 16. There's something wrong with that."

"Yeah well maybe things would be different if you actually paid attention to me." I muttered angrily.

"Son, I've got a company to run. Look, either straiten things out yourself or I'll do it for you."

"Fine. Am I welcome back at the penthouse?"

"Yes."

I nodded my head and headed back to LuthorCorp Plaza.

I woke up the next day for school. I drove my new Porsche to school and met up with the gang at the front again. While I was talking with one of the guys, this person across the lawn was staring at me. Probably because of my lack of hair. I had an annoyed look my face as I walked over to the.

"What the hell are you looking at bitch?" I said to the kid.

"Oh sorry, I'm new here and I don't know where anything is." The kid said in a nasally voice. He adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Guys, get your ass's over here." I whispered into the ears of all the guys and we all smirked. I smiled slightly, "We can show you around kid, what's your name?"

"Henry."

I tried to hide my laughter and turn it into a cough, but it didn't work so well. I shook my head; this was going to be fun.

"Come with us." I said.

He followed us like a puppy dog; it was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.

"What's your name?" Henry asked me.

"I'll tell you all our names. This guy," I said indicating my right hand man, "Mike Jensen. Son of the CEO of Jensen Pharmaceuticals" Mike nodded his head. "This is Tom Swift, son of the CEO of Swift Enterprises." Tom nodded his head too. "This is Chris Turner, the son of the CEO of Turner Industries." Chris also nodded his head. I saw Henry smile at them and then look at me expectantly. "And I am," I paused for a moment, " Lex Luthor, son of the CEO of LuthorCorp and richest man in the world. And you just walked into a trap." I pushed the kid into the boy's bathroom where some kids already were, knowing what was going to happen. I signaled to Chris and Tom and they picked up Henry and turned him upside down in a stall. Mike and I stood laughing along with the crowd when I stopped and walked toward where Henry was hanging upside down.

I smirked, "Your gonna enjoy this one Henry." Turning my head to Chris and Tom, "Dunk him boys." The nodded and put Henry's head in the water and I put my hand on the flusher. Just as soon as a teacher walked in and headed to where everybody was standing. I turned my head toward Mr. Coacher. "You're just in time for the fun." I said indicating Henry.

"LEX, DON"T!" he shouted.

I pushed down the handle, "Oops, sorry teach, my hand must've slipped." I said in mock apology. Everyone laughed as Mr. Coacher pulled Henry's head out of the toilet.

"Didja enjoy that? Cause it could happen again."

"Oh no it won't Mr. Luthor." Mr. Coacher said.

"Stop trying to tell me, what I have to do. I can do whatever he hell I want…"

I was interrupted by another teacher grabbing me and pulling me to the principal's office again.

"So along everyone, see ya next week," pretending to look at a watch, "same time." And turned around to face straight and not walk back words.

"Mr. Luthor, you've really done it this time."

"Done what?" I asked in mock surprise.

The teacher didn't respond but kept on walking me down to the principal's office.

He knocked on the door and waited until Mr. Madison opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Madison, you're gonna say I'm lucky that my father isn't here, aren't you." I said smiling.

"I would but…" he said trailing me off leaving me surprised. "But your father is here."

"Hello son." My father said.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting at LuthorCorp." I said.

"Look son, I'm the CEO and can do whatever the hell I want. Now shut up."

"Ah, yes sir."

The door opened, as a boy whose hair was dripping with water and his eyes were red walked in with another teacher and his parents. I couldn't help it; I started to laugh at the poor kid who walked through he door.

"Shut up son."

I stopped laughing immediately as my father narrowed his eyes at me. I was going to get yelled at home and you never wanted to be the one being yelled at when it was concerning my father.

"Henry, Mr. and Mrs. Satchwell, please come in."

They walked in and took a seat across from my father and I. My father looked at Mr. Satchwell for a moment and then looked at the principal.

"Lex, why did you do what you did to Henry?"

"Mr. Madison, you haven't been here very long I realize but, ah, I've done this to every new kid this year and…" I was interrupted by a cell phone ringing, but it wasn't my fathers. It was funny though to see him pull out his to see if it was ringing.

"Two seconds." I said to everybody in the room. "Hey Max, what up? Yeah, really? Mmmhmm. Yeah, hey look, I can't really talk right now. Call you back in a half an hour. All right, see ya." I hung up the phone and set it down on the table. It was the new LuthorCorp model that wasn't coming out till next month.

"Give it to me Lex." My father said.

"Fine, just give it back."

My father glared at me and I handed it over to him hastily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Satchwell, do you want to ask Lex something? Or his father, or me."

"Yes." Mrs. Satchwell said, "Could you apologize to my son."

"Why?" I asked arrogantly.

"Lex, you're already in trouble as it is. A lot of things can get worse."

"Fine." I sighed, "Sorry."

"Well, Mr. Luthor, would you like to say something?"

"The boy will be punished." He said and pulled me by the arm out the room to his limo.

"Look dad, I'm really sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it. You're on your own tonight; I've got more business to attend to tonight. Get out. Now. And if I ever catch you with drugs again, you'll never step foot in a club again

"Always putting business before your son, now is that a good businessman, or a bad father?" I asked him.

"Get out Lex."

"Yes sir."

I got out of the limo and looked at the limo driving away. I walked to my car; my head hung low not noticing that Henry was waiting by my Porsche.

"Uh, Lex?" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Henry, "What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry about the way your father treats you…"

That made me really angry, "I don't need your sympathy!" I shouted

I shoved the kid against my car and punched him in the nose and it started to bleed. He got blood on my white shirt and I pushed him to the ground and I heard something crack. I got into my car and drove off. Not thinking, I drove to the Kent's house in Smallville. I was thinking on my way there, I really screwed up this time; I left a kid lying on the sidewalk at school. I arrived there and knocked on the door and stepped back. Mrs. Kent opened the door.

"Hello Lex."

"Mrs. Kent, you gotta help me." I said desperately.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"I messed up Mrs. Kent I messed up real bad."

"C'mon in Lex and we'll talk about it."

I was freaking out; I walked in not sure of what to do.

"What's wrong now?"

"I did something really bad Mrs. Kent."

"What did you do?" she asked kindly.

"This kid, after we had a meeting with my father and his parents and the principal, he was waiting by my car. He said something about being sorry for how my father treated me and…"

"How did you father treat you?"

"He told me that if he ever caught me with drugs again, I wouldn't be able to go into another club ever again."

"Oh, okay, we'll talk about the drugs later. Continue."

"And so I punched the kid in the face and his nose started to bleed and it got on my shirt." I showed her the bloody part on my shirt, "Then I shoved the kid onto the cement and I heard something crack. Then I drove here."

"Why here Lex? Why didn't you go back home?"

"He doesn't want me there tonight, he said 'your on you own tonight. I've got business to do'"

"Oh." I could see the sympathy in her face, but it was different than Henry's.

"Lex." Her tone turning serious, "Do you have any drugs with you right now?"

I gulped; wondering what she would do, "Err, uh…"

"Be honest."

"Yes ma'am."

"Give them to me." She said to me.

I pulled out my wallet, my cell phone, and other things before the small bag came out. "Here you go Mrs. Kent." I paused, it was 7:00, I would be at a club partying right now, drinking something like vodka, or a martini. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, we have milk, water, Pepsi…"

"No, I mean like liquor."

"Lex, how old are you."

"17 as of yesterday." I said looking up at her.

"No, you can not have a drink." She said firmly.

I needed a fix, or something, a drink.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Kent." And I left not aware that she was flowing me in her truck. I drove to the club I owned on the outskirts of Metropolis. I strode in and nodded my head to the barman who mixed me a martini.

"Thanks Tom." I said handing him a twenty.

I walked over to my gang who I usually hung out with.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey Lex! Nothing, just havin' a drink and smokin' the weed."

I smirked, "Pass it this way then." I took it and took a deep smoke. The drugs worked and I was in a world of my own. I suddenly felt a hand grip my shoulder and drag me away.

"Who is it?" I said, "Mike if this is a joke, I'm not laughin'."

"This isn't Mike," a female voice said.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Come on Lex, we got to get you home. Where in Metropolis?"

"Uh, I can't go back to LuthorCorp Plaza, so um, take me to the Hilton."

"That's the most expensive hotel in Metropolis…"

"I know. I always stay in the presidential suite there."

" Okay." I head her say uncertainly.

"See ya." I said and I ran onto the hotel. I checked in and took the elevator. I took of my shirt and fell asleep on the bed.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The shrill noise of the alarm going off woke me up. I rolled over, grabbed t he alarm clock and threw it against the wall.

"Wake up Lex." I heard my father say.

I sat up so fast, that it made my head hurt even more. I had woken up with a splitting headache.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Seeing how my son is doing."

I rolled my eyes not believing a word of what he was saying. My father threw a shirt at me and said, "Get a shirt on, you're going to school."

"What happened to the kid Henry?" I asked.

"You mean after you broke his nose and sprained his wrist? His parents took him to the hospital. Why did you do it Lex?"

"Cause he was sympathizing me," I paused, "about you. He said he was sorry how you treated me."

"Hmm. Doesn't matter, you're still going to school."

"Yes sir."

"My limo driver will take us…"

"What do you mean us?" I interrupted.

"We've got another meeting, this time with your teachers."

I sighed; this day was going from bad, to worse. "Do you have any Advil?"

"No, there's probably some in the bathroom."

No Advil, but I did find some Aspirin, which is the same thing almost. I swallowed down the Aspirin with a glass of water and followed my father out to the black limo.

The chauffeur got out to open the doors for us when we arrived at the school.

"Welcome again, Mr. Luthor." My principal said. He only nodded his head in acknowledgement to me.

"Mr. Luthor, you and your son will first be meeting with your son's language arts teacher, Mrs. Eagen."

"All right." I walked in and sat down in the chair next to my father's.

"Hello Mr. Luthor, I am Mrs. Eagen."

"Hello."

"Uh, Mr. Luthor, Lex has been averaging 50-59 on test's this quarter. I know he's a smart kid; he just isn't doing the work. I also would like to talk about his social behavior. He often talks out of place and he torments the really smart kids." She suddenly turned toward me. "Lex, do you remember Will?"

"Yeah, vaguely. Why?"

She then looked to my father. "He took his language arts notebook and threw it in the fire in the teacher's lounge with Will following him. When Will saw what Lex had done, he made a lunge for Lex. See, your son ran in when all the teachers were having lunch so everybody saw this. Will punched Lex in the side and Lex shoved the boy with force onto the ground and started punching Will until one of the teachers could come and pull him off. And then he called him some vulgar words. It was awful for Will."

"How come I didn't hear about this?"

"We watched Lex call home, he left you a message and then we did too."

Lionel glared at me, "Lex knows that he gets to the penthouse before I do. You deleted it didn't you Lex?"

"Ah, I might of." I said off handedly.

"Thank you Mrs. Eagen."

"Anytime Mr. Luthor."

As all the other teachers came in the all said relatively the same thing; that I was a troublemaker, failing classes even though I was the smartest kid in class.

"Okay Lex," my father said as we were walking outside, "Either fix up the grades or I'll send you back to Excelsior."

I didn't want to go back there so I nodded my head and actually vowed to work harder. I worked really hard over the last quarter of my senior year. I decide that I would cause one more final incident at school. I remembered my dad talking about taking over Michener Pharmaceuticals. I remembered that his son, Dan, went here also. I had an idea, I found his science project that he ad worked so hard on and I wrecked it. Yup, wrecked it. There was no way that he would turn that in and even get a 'C'.

"Lex, your father and Mr. Michener and his son Dan are waiting for you."

I nodded and strode in with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, I know what your all going to say but I don't want to here it. Dan, isn't your dad the CEO of some pharmaceuticals company?"

"Yeah why?"

A look of recognition crossed my father's face.

"Mr. Michener, you are, CEO of Michener Pharmaceuticals, right?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Luthor. I presume you are CEO of LuthorCorp."

"Presumed right. I just think you ought to know. My company will be buying out your company." My father paused. "Tonight."

Mr. Michener had a look of shock on his face, it was priceless, I wish I had a camera. Then I remembered my phone had a camera on it. I took the picture and I heard my father laugh.

"Looks like," I said, "That you, Mr. Michener, and you Dan, were victim's of my father and I." I got up and walked to the door waiting for my dad.

"I don't agree with my son very often Mr. Michener, but you and I have to admit, he's got the Luthor style." I saw my father look at me; I looked at him hoping he would say something good. "I'm proud of you son, and Mr. Michener, there's no way your company can be saved. Same time tomorrow, your building will have the LuthorCorp logo on it." He nodded at me and I walked out to his limo.

"I really am proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

"How would you like to work at LuthorCorp for the summer?" my dad offered me.

"Sure."

FINIS


End file.
